


"What the hell, Stiles!"

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: AU where the Sheriff and Melissa are married so Scott and Stiles share a room......and one morning Scott wakes up andholy shit there’s a girl in Stiles’ bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a one shot I wrote a LONG LONG time ago and it's obviously not my best work. But I wanted to transferr ALL my fics to this site, so bear with me.

“WHOAAAOOOAH!”

Lydia was abruptly woken up by a loud yell and something pushing her about roughly.

She blinked her eyes open and  _ohshit_.

Correction: someone pushing her about. Stiles, to be exact.

He was sitting up in the bed, facing Scott’s side of the room, pulling the blanket up to cover himself even though he still had his shirt on.

Lydia pushed herself further up the bed and twisted her body. She could just see a very aghast Scott McCall over Stiles’ shoulder.

“What the hell, Stiles?” the werewolf exclaimed. His shocked eyes flicked between the occupants of the bed.

“Well, uh… Werewolf hearing not so sharp when you’re asleep huh?” Stiles answered hesitantly.

Lydia kneed him in the back. “We did not do anything,” she told Scott. “Nothing happened.” She doesn’t know why she feels the need to emphasise her point. Scott can probably feel her heartbeat picking up anyway.

Scott still looked rather scandalised (when he and Stiles moved in to the same room, waking up to find a girl in his best friend’s bed was definitely  _not_ part of the deal) to find Stiles and Lydia, but he simply raised his eyebrows at the human boy and said, “Next time, just…not do anything in the same room as me.” He started towards the bathroom, then paused and smirked. “And just because I didn’t hear you this time doesn’t mean you can be too loud,” he added.

Heat rushed to Lydia’s face. “We did  _not_ do anything!” she yelled, then same time Stiles replied with “We’ll soundproof the spare bedroom!”, earning another knee in the back.

“He does not need to know!” she whispered harshly once Scott was inside the bathroom.

Stiles turned around to face her. “Oh come on, he can probably hear you lying to him anyway.”

“Stiles!”

He laughed at his own joke, lowering himself so that his face was hovering just inches above hers. His voice softened. “But did we really…you know…”

Lydia knew exactly what he was talking about. It felt like a dream to her too. Too surreal. But she knows that “Last night?” she finished for him. “Yeah, we did.”

Stiles’ forehead was almost touching hers. Lydia could feel her skin prickle. “Did you mean it?” Stiles whispered.

Lydia looked into his eyes, dark and captivating. “I did,” she whispered back, the distance between them slowly closing up…

“Will you guys stop having sex so I can come out without going blind?” came the yell from the bathroom.

Stiles groaned and rolled over, climbing out of the bed. “I hate you, Scott!” he yelled back.

Scott sauntered out of the bathroom looking extremely pleased with himself. “You guys should get ready,” he told them, as if he hadn’t just ruined their moment. “The pack’s coming over for breakfast soon.” He sniffed the air, and grinned. “Mum’s making waffles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am _raspberrylimonade_ on tumblr and _stlnskissmartin_ on twitter.


End file.
